Shekeshta Hegemony
|capital = Carnask |language = Sheiv |demonym = Shekeshtan |population = ~70 billion |species = Shekeshta, Laetrus, Vakkel, Sinisrus |government = Hegemonic Monarchy |leader = Blood-King Gaask}} The Shekeshta Hegemony is a warlike faction from the Iralek Sector of the Triangulum Galaxy. It is composed of several races. Government The Shekeshta Hegemony is ruled by the Shekeshta race. They enforce their rule over a number of less advanced species through force, and the threat of decimation or complete destruction. Members of the less advanced species are conscripted into the Hegemony's armies and labour forces, while the Shekeshta gain from their work. For themselves, the Shekeshta are a hierarchical monarchy. They have a monarch known as the Blood-King, who is in command of the military and is the final authority on matters of law and policy. Actual proposals of law and policy come from a senate, though they must all be approved by the Blood-King. Size The Hegemony is a reasonably large faction, controlling one hundred and twenty worlds. The total population is somewhere over seventy billion, making them one of the largest factions of the Iralek Sector. Of these, eighteen billion are Shekeshta, twenty-eight billion are Laetrus, nineteen billion are Vakkel, and five billion are Sinisrus. Notable worlds Notable worlds of the Hegemony. *Carnask - Shekeshta homeworld, hegemony capital *Szgal - Laetrus homeworld *Kaevor - Vakkel homeworld *Maleva - Sinisrus homeworld Culture The culture of the Hegemony is based on maintaining the superiority of the Shekeshta and keeping their servant races as their servants. Education Only Shekeshta receive a formal education. At the age of fifteen, they begin school, and over the next nine years receive education in many fields such as the sciences, mathematics, linguistics, literature, political theory (with a bias towards the Hegemony) and martial arts. Other races can only educate themselves informally, amongst themselves. Entertainment Slaves, entertainers, and a form of holovision provide entertainment for Shekeshta. Other races must make their own. Arts Great works of art are common in Shekeshta homes and palaces. Sculpture, painting, architecture, and tapestry are all appreciated and created. Religion The Shekeshta are not a very religious race, and have attempted to remove all religion from their servant races due to the possibility of them rallying around it. Cults of personality have been encouraged and promoted. Language Shekeshta official language is Sheiv. All servant races are exposed to it from an early age and forced to learn it. The original languages of the servant races are being slowly wiped out. Economy Shekeshta economy is based around the tributes of all colony worlds to the Shekeshta. The currency is the Vebb- an electronic currency where their value is least on the Shekeshta homeworld and highest in the peripheries. Technology The technology of the Hegemony is reasonably advanced. Shift-drive technology has been convergently invented, much like that of The Sequence but less refined and somewhat more power-greedy. Ships can reach over 90''c'' as they move partially into one of Omni 01's unobservable dimensions. Military Its military power is the Hegemony's greatest strength, and its tool for offence and oppression of servant races. As such, most of their might is dedicated to maintaining, expanding, and upgrading it. The armed forces are divided into two; the elite and exclusively Shekeshta Navy of the Black Sun and the far larger but still professional Shekeshta Auxiliary Navy. Allies The Hegemony has no allies. It has a shaky non-aggression pact with the Iralek Alliance. Enemies Enemies of the Hegemony. Nemesis Legion The Nemesis Legion is an enemy far beyond the Hegemony. They know that it will reach their space soon. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord